My Guardian Angel
by FireAlice14789
Summary: My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira and this is my story. A story about how a crimson-eyed angel found his way into all of our hearts in the darkest of times.


**Author's Note: This is a story I've been thinking about writing on for a long time. I finally decided to publish it, so here it is. Tell me if I should continue or not and whether you liked it. **

* * *

My Guardian Angel

Oh I believe there are, angels among us

Sent down to us, from somewhere up above

They come to you and me, in our darkest hours

To show us how to live, to teach us how to give

To guide us with the light of love

-Alabama

* * *

Prologue

Tokyo…it`s one of the largest cities in the world. Every breath of the city, every heartbeat is full of speed. Everyone is always in a hurry here.

Hurry to leave home.

Hurry to go to work.

Or wherever that they needed to be. Always in a hurry to keep up in life. There is no place for anyone who can`t cope. Tokyo didn't just stop and wait for the people who got too caught up. It just left them behind and went on

This city has taught me to be independent, to fulfill my responsibilities, to face life and the rough things that come with it.

But it never taught me to love. How to let go and just have fun. Maybe even smile once in in while. But who had the time to all this?

Whenever I felt detached to this city, I always came to my favorite Cherry Blossom tree. The pink and whitish flowers felt familiar to me; maybe it was just the fact that we had the same name. Anyways from there, I could see the whole city. I also came there when I missed my dad, I felt as if he was closer. That maybe somewhere in between those Sakura flowers, he was watching.

Looking out for me.

My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira and this was my story

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood outside the kitchen, listening to my mum while she talked on our bright red phone. I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping but this was the only way I got any information around here. My mother wasn't the type of person who told anyone her problems. She just kept to herself and put on a brace face for us. She and my friend, Hotaru's mom owned a restaurant. But it wasn't going so well…

"Jinno, please try to understand my problem. I must have that loan extension. I can't possibly pay for the restaurant on time," she begged

"You should have no worry; I mean the restaurant is in perfect place. Right in the middle of downtown. People should be crowding that food place of yours," the man replied.

"But there is so much competition; two restaurants have opened just this month. Please…"

"Fine, I will give you that extension but you better get back on track. The only reason I'm doing this is because your husband was a close friend of mine. He helped me out a few times back in the day, so that's why I'm being so gracious."

"Thank you"

_My mom, Yuka Azumi was a great person. After my dad passed away, the entire responsibility of our family fell upon her. But she never let that come in the way. She fulfilled the duty of our mother along with our father._

I walked in as she put down the phone.

"I home," I bluntly stated.

She quickly wiped away any remaining tears and turned around to face me.

"Where were you," she questioned.

"I went to that new rock garden that everyone's talking about,"

"Rock garden…but why?"

"To meet someone"

"Who?"

She leaned forward onto the counter with a curious look in her eyes.

"My boyfriend," I lied.

She rolled her eyes and started making some coffee for us. She was done with her protective mother role so I picked up the mail and skimmed through it.

"Bills, Bills, Bills…Private and Confidential?"

Right when I read that last address, she bolted across the room and grabbed out of my hand.

"That's mine!" she said possessively.

"Whatever"

I shrugged and continued reading the mail. She's keeping more secrets, I'll find out soon enough.

"What's this?" I held up the envelope for her to see the strange address.

She smacked her head and finally answered my question "That's Hotaru's mail again."

"When will the mailman finally realize that our address is 211 Gakuen way and they are 211 Gakuen STREET!"

"He'll never understand…"

Right then, I couldn't take it anymore; I need to get something out of the way.

"Were you crying?" I asked, hoping she'll answer truthfully

No, were you crying?"

I sighed. Some things just never change.

"No, mom."

_Yuka and I had a complicated relationship. We lied to each other's faces everyday even though we both knew the right answer. I guess it was just easier to deny the truth rather than just saying it out loud._

I read the last remaining piece of mail.

"Single girls, marriage bureau? Mom, what the hell is this?" I cried out

"Why don't you just ask your grandmother, it must be a new way to find you a groom?"

"But mom, I said it a billion of times…I don't want to get married! Why doesn't she just leave me alone?"

_To be honest, I had just given up on the idea of marriage. Finding a fairy-tale prince of my dreams just seemed like a sick made-up fantasy that would never come true. Like I specified before, I faced the facts and realized that I would never fall in love. I would just adopt a bunch cats and grow old._

"I wished she would just leave this house," said my mom with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Let's just say my mom and grandma had a horrible hatred towards each other.

"Uhhh, mom please doesn't start! Where is she?"

"It's almost 8 am, she's where she always is around this time," My mom hinted.

_My grandmother, Himemiya…what can I say. There was so just so much about her._

_Oh, I got it._

_My grandma has 3 dreams:_

_One that her little "musical group" becomes a great inspiration to the neighborhood children_

_Two, that I marry a traditional Japanese boy._

_And three…that my mother dies (I hope this one never comes true)._

_Himemiya and her two elderly friends formed a small musical group. They thought that with their music, they could teach the kids on our street educational lessons. So now, every day they sang and played for them on our front porch. It was torture for the kids and everyone else who heard the awful sounds they made._

* * *

I walked out onto the front porch.

"Welcome everyone. Today I, Himemiya and my lovely friends will play as we have been doing so since the last ten years. So without further delay, we present you with a song. The name of this song is "I love you Nonno." This song was requested by Mr. Sakura, our next-door neighbor."

I couldn't believe my ears. Mr. Sakura had been our neighbor since, well forever. He had been in love with my grandma for years now, and has been trying to get her to go on a date with for years. Yes, I know disgusting. Today, he tricked her into singing about him (Nonno was his first name). I rushed towards her stopping her just in time.

"Grandma! Stop it!" I screamed for life.

She and her sidekicks gasped overdramatically.

"Oh my gosh. Do you have no shame? You interrupted the education of these youngsters. "

I looked around. Everyone in a hundred metre distance, were wearing earplugs to drown out the sound.

"Do you have no shame? Your singing "I love you Nonno,"

"So, what's wrong with that? Mr. Sakura said Nonno meant grandfather. Kids should love their grandparents unlike you," she retorted still oblivious

"Okay first of all, just because I interrupted that screeching you call singing doesn't mean I don't love you. And would you remind me, what's Mr. Sakura first name?"

"Nonno…" My grandma finally got it.

"Oh no! What was I saying? This is your entire fault!"

She turned towards our neighbor and started chasing him around the neighborhood. Knowing her age, I was surprised to see that my grandmother can still run. Then I remembered what I came out her for. I marched up to her and took out an envelope.

"Grandma! What is this?" I said annoyed.

She excitedly took the envelope from me and opened it up. Three pictures fell out.

"Yes! The pictures are finally here from the Single Girls Bureau. Look at these handsome fellas, they're so good-looking."

She showed me the pictures.

"Three boys? They all look like the same guy." I groaned.

"No, sweetie looks carefully. These are all different boys. One, two, and three. Just chose your favorite"

"But Grandma, I'm not interested in marrying anyone…not one, two, or three!" I said knowing it was useless to argue with her. Everything I said just went to through one ear and out the other.

"My dearest Mikan, if you don't marry how you will have children."

I smirked "My lovely grandma, I can always have kids without marrying."

She looked horrified when she finally put together what I was hinting at. Then she just walked away, giving up on me to look for my brother. But I knew we would be having the same conversation tomorrow.

_Yo Chan, short for Yoichi Hijiri Yukihira was my brother. He was cutest looking boy around but he could be quite the devil. Underneath all that, he was quite loving and sweet. He was the most popular kid in grade 1 and was great at academics along with sports. His most favorite sport was basketball; he played it night and day. In short, he was a perfect child._Until he fractured his le_g. Now he couldn't play basketball with the other kids but was still as cocky. Oh well, I still loved him. _

I found Yo Chan before Himemiya, sitting right in front of the T.V. in the nursery room.

"Yo Chan, please turn off the T.V. Go and get ready." I scolded

He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and made a puppy face

"Just because I can't play, doesn't mean I can't see..." he sniffed.

"Don't get cute with me. I'm not falling for it this time."

"Fine."

He got up, hobbled around a bit and fell down. I passed him his crutches and helped him up. Then I turned around to find my little sister playing with her doll house.

_My younger sister, Aoi was just a few months older than Yo chan. She had black hair and red eyes, measuring just a few inches smaller than Yoichi. She was really bubbly and a sweet personality. Yoichi and Aoi were the best of friends; they did everything together. Everyone loved her except for one person._

"Aoi, get ready and help your brother too," I asked politely.

She turned around and lifted her hands to show me her dolls.

"Miki (my embarrassing nickname), did you see my new dolls? This is you, this me, and…"

Right then my grandma barged in, rudely interrupting her. She walked over to my brother, who tried to limp away and started cuddling him.

"Oh so your finally awake! You look so handsome today, what am I saying…you always looks handsome. Just like that famous star Peo Sori."

My little brother gave me an exasperated look and sighed

"It's Reo Mori, grandma," he said.

"Same thing, Peo Reo."

"Good morning, grandma!" my kind little sister chirped.

But Himemiya just ignored her.

"Yah whatever. Anyways what's your schedule today Yoichi?" she continued

Tears stared filling in Aoi's eyes as she started to walk away dejectedly. I grabbed her and pulled into a hug.

_My grandma loved Yo Chan just as much as she hated Aoi. No matter how hard she tried to please grandma, Aoi just got shunned. It was because Aoi was adopted by parents. Himemiya just didn't consider her as our own. She just thought of her as an outsider. So Aoi just kept her grandma doll away from perfect family inside the doll house._

_But as I mentioned before distance wasn't just between them two. My mom and grandma also always had war going on between them._

* * *

I got Aoi ready and walked down to the breakfast table. We were the last ones to get there; everyone was already sitting.

"It's so cold in here, is the heater on?" grandma complained.

"You're always on, isn't that enough?" my mother snapped.

My brother poked me from beside me.

"Do you want to bet that they'll start talking about that again?" he whispered.

"Oh, shut up and eat." I said

"Please, lunch is only for a few yen," he begged.

I gave him a look and started pouring some orange juice to drink.

"What's for breakfast?" Himemiya asked.

"Cereal and fruit." My mom said monotony.

"Mph, that's not new. We eat that every day. I feel sorry for my daughter in law…she doesn't know how to make traditional Japanese food. Did you know Mikan? I had such a nice dream last night. In the dream I was eating yummy food like ramen and miso soup. It made me remember the small village I used to live in by the countryside. I miss it so much." Grandma carried on.

But my mom wasn't the one to remain quiet.

"If you miss it so much, why don't you return? Why do you think, Mikan?" she said slyly

"I'm not going anywhere. If I leave what's going to happen to my precious grandchildren? I'm always so concerned about them."

"And I'm not?"

"I told my son not to marry an American girl. I only he was alive today…"

"If only he WAS alive…"My mom said that last sentence and it made be snap.

"STOP IT. Both of you." I yelled.

I slammed some money on the table.

"Here's your money. You won the bet. Happy?" I said to my brother. And with that I stormed out.

* * *

_My mornings always began this way. My mom and grandma fought and I stormed to have breakfast with my best friend, Hotaru Imai._

_Hotaru Imai lived across the street and was my best friend. Every morning we had breakfast together while I always complained about my family to her. Hotaru was the only one who I shared my feeling with. She was like a sister to me. Hotaru was a genius. She had an internship to work at some big business company and wanted to become very rich one day._

"Hey Hotaru!" I said as she handed me my espresso.

We continued to walk down the bus top where we always wait for my other best friend, Sumire Shouda.

_We all called Sumire, Permy due to her curly hair. Sumire also lived on our street and had breakfast with us each morning. All she cared about was her looks and boys._

"Hey guys" She said

We gave her coffee to her and waited for the bus.

"LOOK AT THE CUTE BOY" she suddenly yelled.

Everyone around us turned and gave us weird looks. Hotaru smacked her head while I started to give her lecture.

"Baka, you're so embarrassing." Hotaru

"Are guys are the only thing you think about?" I exclaimed

She rubbed her head and gave me annoyed look

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? What will happen after you get the boy you want? You will get married. You will have kids. And then he will leave all of you and go away. What will you do then? What will you do THEN?" I raged out on her.

She gave me an innocent smile and winked.

"I will marry again, what else?" Permy said.

"Mikan, leave it. She's impossible" Hotaru calmed me down as I was ready to choke her.

Just then my bus rolled up. I said goodbye and boarded the bus. Waiting for me at our usual seat was Ruka Nogi.

_Opps, I almost forgot to mention something about Ruka._

_Meet Ruka Nogi aka Ruka pyon for me. Ruka was the heir of a world rewoned company. His mom was French whereas his father was Japanese. He lived alone in Tokyo with his pet bunny (yes I said bunny). His life's passion was to become a veterinarian but his parents want him manage their business once he's older. So for now, he's stuck in business school with me while secretly taking part veterinarian classes. He's really sweet and kind to everyone. He always wrote in a black diary. I always wondered but never asked him about it. I just didn't want to intrude on his privacy. His good looks made most women fawn after him. But for me, he's my best friend. He makes me forget all about my problems whenever I'm close to him. He makes the day go by super quick but even he can't change what's always waiting at home._

* * *

When I walked in, my whole family was already there. But they weren't waiting for me, they were fighting as always.

"Are you alright Yoichi?" Grandma said

She then turned around to face Aoi and said "Can't you see? Why didn't you help him down the stairs? What if he fell?"

My mom was quick to interrupt "What are you saying? She is just a child."

"Grandma, it's not her fault. I told her to let me do it on my own." Yo Chan tried to defend Aoi but Himemiya didn't listen.

"A child? You have spoiled her. It's her duty to take care of her brother." She said

"And it's yours to forgive her not raise your hand on her." My mom explained

"I haven't been able to forgive you, so how can I forgive her?"

"Forgive me? For what? What have I done?" Yuka pursued

"Never mind, forget it." Grandmother waved her off.

"Why? What are you afraid to say?"

"It's because of you my son-"

"GRANDMOTHER, THAT'S ENOUGH" I screamed.

_It wasn't a secret. The fact that was known all these years, but was never spoken about. It was finally mentioned today. My father, Izumi Yukihira's death was not accidental. He had taken his own life…he committed suicide. The truth was always bitter. But no one knew the reason why, not even me._

_When I was younger, I used to cry over the smallest things. So one day, my mom told me that everyone has a guardian angel. A angel that wipes all of our tears and bring us lots of happiness. When I asked her, when will the angel come? She said if you wish hard enough, your angel will come._

_Tonight, I stood outside on my balcony looking up at the sky. I found the biggest star and closed my eyes, wishing as hard I can_

_Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

_Please guardian angel or whoever listening_

_Bring some light into these dark times_

_And suddenly the season changed…No one knows how, but the gloomy clouds moved aside letting the sun smile on all of us. And a crimson eyed angel found his way into all of our hearts._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that is it. How did you like it? Should I continue? I would love to know your feedback. Sorry for everyone who was waiting for Natsume, he will finally be introduced in the next chapter along with other characters! Also Mikan used to be that cheerful girl, we all know and love before her father died. But don't worry by the end of this story, she'll be that girl again.**

** By the way, this is not a story about magic or angels or something like that.**

**Click Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Thanks for reading- FireAlice14789**


End file.
